High school DXD – Arch Devil Dragon
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This Is an OC story that will take place outside for the time being the normal storyline just before Issei became a demon; I read the manga and watch the anime so I don't feel like writing my character directly into main story line without some build up to it so for those who want interaction with main dxd character this story probably won't be for you right off the bat.
1. Prolog

Long ago in the mists of ancient war of the devils, angels and the fallen angels. One of Asmodeus's son Marcus fell into, an endless abyss in one of the most devastating battles in the war that took place in hell after Marcus' delivering one of the most lethal attacks in all of that battle. Amongst the devil families, this action he took would always remember as one of the biggest turning points in the war. Marcus with no concern for himself used one of his's family most dangerous devil spells to protect his own and took out an archangel and several fallen angels in a single volley. But with this attack, he had weakened himself with the amount of magical energy need to pull off this heroic and noble act to protect other instead of himself first his magic was all but depleted afterward.

And before Marcus could regain enough magical strength he wasn't prepared when other enemies nor was he able avoid their group attack that destroyed one of his wings, and sent him tumbling into the dark abyss below them all. As Marcus felt himself falling; Somehow he could still make out the sounds of lives he'd saved screaming a battle cry to charge forward toward victory. For a brief moment, it gave a small amount inner peace if that was possible as dim energy flashes from spells began being launch overhead from one person at another and the noise of clashing weapons and armor. But soon he couldn't even see that and was only left with the knowledge that he may die this day, but maybe some of those he saved may help end this pointless war if they live to see another day.

Marcus could feel his body fall faster and faster; until eventually, the speed got so great the sensation of falling stopped as he begun to feel weightless inside the dark embrace of the abyss. And as he fell deeper into it; its radical pressures and utter chaos prevent him from regrouping any of his magic power to save himself from his fate. Soon he began to feel the searing pain of jagged pieces of brimstone cutting into his flesh as he must have drifted close enough to one of the walls of the abyss. He reaches out to try to catch himself only to find his hands being cut into ribbon instead of being able to hold onto anything. He came to realize this was his destiny to fall forever being cut and rip apart by the darkness all around him unable to do anything but experience every moment until he eventually died from the damage he was sure he receives before his corpse just continues on it travel he began. Being torn to piece until there was nothing to prove he even existed. This thought began to surface more with each painful gash against a wall or when he tried to think how long he been falling as the aspect of time was become fuse in this place.

How long ago was the battle; A day or two maybe more? And why couldn't he just focus and get little power to at least end this pointless existent, Where the only thing he could do is make a judgment on the action that brought him here. Those thoughts were literally driving him insane the longer he fell; He wanted this to end some way somehow. So he contemplates in praying to god at the next moment he was being carved by the jagged rock wall of his prison. Maybe with that, he could die and end this.

So he waited buying his time for one of those moments when he felt close to the end but as that moment appeared and he started a prayer. He felt more pain than he ever experiences in his existence as he slammed into some very solid in the darkness. But even as solid as it was he could feel it give under him as he sank into due to the speed he was traveling at. He felt every inch of his body creaked and cracked from the connection. Blood from arteries rupturing and his own bone shard ripping through flesh and organs; causing to spew blood from his mouth and open wounds. His eyes rolled to the back as he felt the end coming near if it was possible the darkness seems to get darker, but as he was about to accept this end a voice ran out in his head.

"Son of Asmodeus, Do you take this end so quickly like a sheep ready for the slaughter or will you show me the power of the first son of Asmodeus truly has. So I can see if you are truly worthy of the gift I may give you!"

Marcus spasm slightly but he turned his head and spit some more blood from his mouth before he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He could feel his body creek and muscles spasm even more if that was possible; But now as he was no longer falling he could regain some of his magic to aid him in standing for the moment. He could not see much of anything except for the darkness, and if it was possible, that was also getting darker. So he knew his time was running out, but all of sudden he eyes focused on a faint but melodious aura flickering in the distance. His feet felt heavy, but he moved towards it and as he did he heard the voice laugh this angered Marcus. To be look down on and laugh at was something he found more unacceptable than the attack that sent him to this place.

"Ahhh poor prince or is it, princess… a little laugh makes his ire get up to fight but since your using your magic to stand and walk; A small devil child would be more of a threat to an earth realms ant than you are to me at this moment in time if time were relevant in the abyss."

This infuriated the proud devil warrior enough that he loose reason for a split second and sent an energy blast in the direction he saw the light. Almost immediately as that magic left his body his leg buckled and he fell to the ground in a heap. But he could see his attack hit but all he saw it the split second of light when his attack hit was an ebony wall, and all he could hear after was more laughter followed by.

"You did it you have proven you have the spirit I need to know let see if you have the WILL TO GET THE HELL BACKUP….. NOW!"

Marcus with what little life he had left found the energy to get back up again. It was worst this time compared to since he used most of the magic he could regenerate after the fall on that attack that had only hit the wall. Now every step felt like dull knives were being plunged all over his body and twisted. But he knew they were his broken bones moving freely cutting his insides to ribbon with each step. This became even more apparent as breathing became harder as he got to the wall. In a week voice through gasp of pains, he said out loud.

"Now what do you want me to do?"

But no answer came; Marcus had to wonder if he had hallucinated it all from injuries or if he was still falling and this was a trick his mind was pulling on him. He could no longer see the aura he saw earlier, and the voice was silent. He just wanted all of this to come to an end one way or another, and out of pure frustration, he starts to weakly pound on the wall between coughing up a bucket of blood. He slowly begins to sink towards the floor and as he did the wall gave way and instead he fell forward into a chamber as he lost his balance.

As he hit the floor, it felt smooth and as his eyes adjusted there seem to be light all around him. Floating just above his face was a gauntlet with a mysterious black stone. Marcus too tired to move just look at it his mind not fully grasping what was before him until the voice return knocking him from the daze he was in for a moment.

"Except me and give me your broken frame, and you will live to see another battle! This I promise you."

Marcus weakly asked as the light seem to dim.

"Who or what are you?"

The gauntlet shimmered and glowed with the same aura as earlier he saw

"I am sacred gear made from Abyss the dragon of nothingness that God and the angels' slew when he brought light to counter the darkness and breathe life and change to what you know as the world of man… But this matter not do as I say and you will live!"

Marcus didn't hesitate as he didn't want to die and took hold of the gauntlet as he did, the gauntlet' energy enveloped him as the two became one.


	2. Chapter 1: leaving Cocytus for earth

To the displeasure of the abyss dragon inside of Marcus sacred gear, once the sacred gear had saved. Marcus life and healed him, unlike most demons, who would of return to the fight he could feel the uncontrollable seething rage this dragon still carried. Even being dead and laid to rest in this sacred gear he now wore, and all this time it hadn't diminished the hatred of heaven or those beings. But also of devils and fallen angels as the dragon saw them all for what they started as and not what they are now. But what worried him more was the ideas he was sensing from the dragon that had to do with humanity and the stray sacred gears among them we could gather and use.

So, against the wish of the gear, Marcus flew deeper into the chasm and the abyss itself and soon found himself coming out in Cocytus the frozen waste land of hell. His wings soon became heavy, so he landed he could hear the abyss dragon scream vile threat in his head, but he laughed and only said.

"Yes, I very well may die in this icy grave, but unlike the abyss; your scaly serpent ass, this will be your home your tomb forever. No devils, no fallen angels or a not even angels come to this place at least alive and if they do they'll already be an icicle long before they can hear your offer. So, I guess keeping me alive a little longer might be a benefit for now even if it buys me time to learn how to master you."

The two learn in the ice as they spent time with one another each other there tell and soon how to know when one was trying to lie to the other. Of course, the Abyss dragon could care less at first as it only goal was to use Marcus to get it revenge on everyone and return the universe to the darkness before the light. At least what it thought when it began but as Marcus slept and the dragon gain access to Marcus's memories unfiltered it started to see what it's death brought forth and the more it saw, the more it found it rage began to leave, but it didn't know why.

It took nearly one hundred years in Cocytus in a sub zero embrace before sacred gear, and wielder final started seeing each other as equal but more as partners. But also, they learned that they weren't the only living thing in the realm not that the abyss dragon would want to merge with pit ice imps. This allowed for the two-build trust and to learn to use the gear.

"Shadow enslavement."

Marcus yelled this as a group of imps attacked causing a clawed hand gaunt to form around his right hand and arm of ebony black armor before a shadow appeared around all the imps. A then a few moments later the shadows started to twist and change into clones of the imps and began attacking them with their own type of attack until the real imps were dead. After their job was finished all the clones slowly started to fade away, and Marcus had to smile and say to the dragon.

"that is truly an awesome power…. I will never get used to it, and you say it will make precisely the same number of attackers."

Marcus was pretty sure he always heard the dragon mutter it be better if you use it on the three forces instead of imps and other lower life forms. But it would usually just say

"Yes, but with your improving speed and energy consumption, there may be a time where you can create larger numbers or even summon past clones of stronger creature to help you in a battle… So, can we finally go to earth? I mean you know you can trust me; at least there if we're dealing with humans. I promise I behave I just want you to eat some of those things again with the syrup so I can sense them for myself and any other human food that I might fancy since we agreed to share your taste buds to build some form of trust. An all of the roast imps is getting kind of how to say blandish for my taste."

Marcus raised an eye brow how did his dragon over little over hundred years get infected with so many mortal sins and want to try them out. At least he gave up on destroying mankind, for now, so he decides to open a gate to earth. He raised a hand, and a gate started open, and he soon vanish from Cocytus


	3. Chapter 2: A Taste From World Above

Marcus soon found himself in the field, somewhere in the human realm it was night, but since he was a devil, he could see the field of grass he stood in clearly but he also notices it was short as if it been trimmed it was damp with the night air. He knelt and ran his hands through it felt nice after being in a prison of ice for so long but then his passengers said in in his mind.

" _What are you doing Marcus?"_

He stood up and said in his mind

" _Enjoying a temperature that isn't bellowing absolute zero for a moment is that okay with you scale face."_

Marcus could feel the dragon raging at his indifference to their situation. Because he had control over what they did or didn't do now and it left the Abyss dragon as a spectator at least, this is what he thought, but he had agreed to at least try to work with the dragon in Cocytus it would be a shame if things fell apart now. So, he decides to say to his partner.

" _I apologize Abyss for taking pleasure for myself that we couldn't mutual share like eating. But you do realize that a lot of things in this world have changed since I been to the surface and that includes food so please mighty one bear with me until I figure out a few things."_

Marcus waited for his partner to speak to him but took the silence as a sign of agreement for once. So, he began to walk as he got to the edge of the field he found a metallic barrier it took him minute to realize it was a fence. It was a marvel to him, but he decided to jump it and continue his way.

Soon he passed a bronze plaque that read Kuoh Academy track field, not that Marcus was standing around reading anything. But he soon found his way down the paved path away from the field to a place were horseless carriage zoomed by down even larger paths. This was a marvel to his eyes, and foreign to him even the bridges that stretch over those paths from the side paths were made of a strange material, but he'll walk across to get to the other side.

As Marcus made his way across the nearest bridge and as he did he saw a group of teenagers look at him strangely. He could assume to them most likely he looked weird even a beggar as he still wore the tatter remanents of the clothing he hung onto from his descent into Cocytus after his last battle and what he could stitch together from those things he could scavenge in the wasteland. His pride almost caused him to lash out at those children. When the young woman in the group turned from her friend and ran back to him and handed him the rest of her lunch and said.

"Here I hope this help a little sir."

Before Marcus could thank her, she had returned to her friend who he saw was hassling her but she was brushing them off. Her small amount of kindness made the devil soldier smile inside of his heart, and when his partner final chimed in, he smirked.

" _So whats in the bag?_ "

Marcus opened the bag and looked inside to see what looked to be two desserts Onigiri as each had red bean jam on both. They looked good to him, and all he needed now was a place to sit down and eat. He noticed there was a bench on the other side of the bridge as he looked around, so he made his way over and sat.

" _What do they taste like? what do they taste like?_ "

Marcus was now getting annoyed and shouted inside of his own head

"Give me a DAMN MINUTE, AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT."

Marcus looks at the bottle and saw it was green tea it had been already open, but after living off imp meat for last one hundred years, human germs didn't really bother him. So, he unscrewed the bottle and took a drink and for a moment the last one hundred year of taste seem to be clean away as the green tea filled his mouth. Marcus knew his partner was enjoying it too as he heard the silence of the abyss as it mind was dissecting the input of this experience compared to what it had experience followed by it saying

"Aaah that was nice."

Marcus took another sip of tea before moving on to the Onigiri which he took both of them out of the bag and flatten the paper bag and sat them down on them. It had been awhile since he'd eaten rice in any form and for a first meal it wasn't on his top ten choices, but this was a gift from a young woman who looks past his appearance and her friend so he could forgo his choose on his first meal. He lifts the first Onigiri and takes a bite it was a surprise for both as the sweetness spread in his mouth the more he chewed before the swallow, and as it hit his stomach, he felt a fullness he'd hadn't felt in years slow crept in him. But more he could hear his fellow passenger rattling off the dimension to the taste profile and such he had no idea as a dragon he would never of the dream of eating such thing.

After finishing the finish, the first Onigiri Marcus reached for the second as he did a foot came stomping down on it sent rice and bean jam everywhere. To say it mildly upset Marcus and his friend was an understatement as they looked up it was three of the teenage boy who were walking with the girl. The ring leader was the one who had been the one Marcus guessed had stomped on his food. He seen these types of humans before over the centuries when his father took him above for his education before the war and had no interest in hearing them speak to him now as he was sure all they thought was they were better than him.

Before the leader could get out the first word, Marcus was air born his knee going firmly against the young man's face but before he could fly back from the impact. Marcus's hand clasp around the young man head so there was no escape from him as he continues to drive the knee further into the teen boy face as they both hit the ground.

As Marcus stood his eyes glowed red the two remain young men were too afraid to even move let alone fight after seeing what happens to their friend. This, of course, didn't stop the devil as he was already too pissed to care about anything now, so he thrashes them as well. Once he was done beating the three, he strips them of their clothing and money and continues his way as he left Abyss said in a snarky tone.

"And I'm the one with rage issue."


	4. Chapter 3: An Unseen enemy

After the fight, Marcus wandered the streets carrying the clothing he took from the three teenage men he had beaten. He soon found a place where he found that was comfortable enough to him to change his ripped and tattered old clothing with that of what he had taken. As he got dressed, he heard the Abyss dragon laughing and telling him how each of those teenage humans looked as he tore into them for just messing up his meal. It got to a point as he found a pair of jeans that fit out of three so he quickly took off what he was wearing, and as he put them on, he said under his breath.

"It was far from tearing into anything, they'll live, and maybe next time they'll show a little human kindness to the less fortunate of this world."

Once he was finished getting dressed he just left the extra clothing lay on the ground as he walked away it was no use to him, and maybe someone else would find it and use it. He didn't bother to count the strips of paper that would turn out to be money, he just took it as he had no idea what it was accepted every one of them was carrying it, so he assumes it was important. The Abyss dragon than decided to put in its two cents as it said.

"So, what is your plan since you're the one in control and such?"

Marcus sent a thought to the dragon inside of him;

"It's better than, the endless ice field so stop bitching please."

The two were silent for a few hours as Marcus made his way somehow into town. As he did the sheer number of humans was unreal to him but also all the buildings and such they now made to live and work in. Marcus thought he and the dragon needed to learn and observe things before he did anything. So, he followed a group of humans into a thing called a mall.

" _Gaaaah …. Locus on two legs."_

The Abyss dragon said as they watch the endless shopping and buying of items in all the different stores in this place as Marcus silently walked through it just taking his time to look around. The abyss dragon followed his first thought with another.

" _Do actual humans need all this crap."_

Marcus shrugged as he walked through the mall a little further and listen to the dragon but didn't want to draw any unneeded attention to himself by having a verbal debate with the air. So the two bickered through their psychic link with one another without talking especially while in public. But Marcus answer the Abyss dragon through their link

"Most likely they don't need most of the things they're buying, I mean it seems humans haven't changed in a millennium it doesn't surprise me there the same as they always have been and they still want more. I mean that is truly why devils and fallen angels can buy their souls so easily."

Marcus's nose caught ahold of a scent of something he liked, so he moved towards it and soon found himself in the malls food court. He soon got his first lesson in, what the strips of paper he took from the young men were as he watched people pay for their food with it. For this devil, it had been a long time since he had beef he could feel his mouth water at the scent of it. So he walked up to the counter and pointed at the picture of the dish on the wall above the clerk's head before taking out the wad of bills from his pocket and placing it on the counter. The clerk gave Marcus an annoy look before retrieving the wad of bills from the counter and counting out the money needed to pay for the meal. The clerk then gave Marcus back the rest of the money before going back to fix the dish.

Marcus leaned against the counter and closed his eyes; he could feel that someone's eyes were on him, and it wasn't the clerk fixing his food. Part of him hoped whoever it was would let him have his meat and a little peace before they did anything. Suddenly the clerk slid the tray in front of Marcus the aroma snapped him out of his trance, and he lifted the tray up and went to find a table to sit at. It didn't take him that long to find a spot but when he sat down he could still feel the eyes on him, but this time the Abyss dragon spoke to him.

"It seems someone is interested in you maybe it's a friend or maybe it someone we can take apart? An Play with the pieces."

Marcus gripped his chopsticks before growling lowly and thought to Abyss dragon;

"take it, easy buddy we need to know who it is first and I want to eat before anything else happens."

He picked up the first piece of beef and took a bite the hot juice from the beef and teriyaki sauce coated his tongue and inside of his mouth. After a few chews, he felt the meat slip down his throat, and the warm feeling travels throughout his body. He knew that the Abyss dragon also approved of the meal and he continued to eat and allowed himself to think as he felt the eyes of his onlooker still on him. Their murderous intent boring through him. But it didn't make him eat any faster, in fact, it actually made him eat slower savoring each piece

Once Marcus was finished, he placed the chop-sticks on the bowl and made his way towards the entrance he had come in from earlier. He could still feel the eyes of his watcher follow him, even as he left the mall and made his way to a park he saw earlier on his walk. But as he enters, he sees black feather falling around him and the first thing he thought to himself.

"Damn it to hell it a fucking Fallen Angel."

Meanwhile, the Abyss dragon was happy because if everything went the way, it wants it would get to kill an angel today. So it waited quietly for Marcus to call for him and for the fallen one to show itself.


End file.
